


The blood been spilled

by TheBlazeCal



Series: Finished Spideypool stories [37]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Aunt May dead mention, Harry Osborn dead mention, Hero!Wade, M/M, Merc!Peter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 03:43:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7027093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlazeCal/pseuds/TheBlazeCal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There is only so much of yourself you can lose before you go back to your roots to look for yourself. Peter Parker returns to New York after leaving the city four years ago, but on his return he meets a hero who understands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The blood been spilled

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LeahElizabeth89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeahElizabeth89/gifts).



> a commission for Leah, I hope you enjoy what I did with your prompt, I did my own interpretation of it and chose to use extra tools.

New York City was a strange city, all things horrible seemed to happen there in abundance, monster attacks, weird villains, and inter-dimensional portals. It was natural that a lot of heroes rose in the city, but a lot of villains as well.

Peter Parker was one of the heroes who had rose and fallen in New York City, a man who had fled the place where he had lost everything, including his sanity. However he couldn't help but return there; the town called out to him.

It was his home.

An old nagging guided him towards the home of a friend, well an old friend he had been shunned by, he pushed the window up from her penthouse, slipping in he lowered the window again before he crawled into a dark corner of the ceiling.

**Just kill her already so you're free of this tie**

_Don't kill her, Aunt May loved her_

Peter shuddered at the memory, recollecting events from the past; clearly remembering  Aunt May’s reassurances as he lashed out in rage and the petrified feeling upon seeing the police open fire, resulting in her instant death.  

An indescribable rage overtook him, with the blood of his best friend still fresh on his hands and soon the addition of blood from several officers had later been added after Aunt May hit the floor.Yet MJ had let him in even then, but she as well had fled and called law enforcement on him.

**She'll betray us again**

_She is just scared_

He let the slick red goo retract over his face, eyes remaining white until he had blinked a few times. Only then did they reveal the brown eyes of the boy who had grown up in this city, a boy who was long gone.

He glowered intensely at the apartment door from the shadows, the sheer venom of his gaze could almost bore a hole right through it. Finally the sound of a lock turning captured his attention, as a man walked into the apartment. A bitter rage tore through him at the sight of the muscular man, causing his limbs to tremble from its ferocity.

The red headed woman he planned on visiting, followed after the man when they stepped aside in the doorway. Peter was ready to burst as he hung motionless in the dark corner; luckily no one ever thought to check the ceilings. Except for this instance, MJ happened to look up right at him and locked eyes within seconds, then promptly trembled in fear at his presence.

“Hello Mary Jane, 'fraid of something? Got a bad conscience?”

“P...Peter... You came back...”

“You're afraid of me really?”

His voice was cold and filled with so much venom it made her flinch as he crawled closer over the ceiling. His sense going off as the man started firing a gun at him as MJ trembled pulling out her phone.

Peter’s voice resonated icily, its tone was enough to make the woman flinch as he crawled on the ceiling towards her. An abrupt buzzing on the back of his skull alerted him to the man pulling out a gun and taking aim, pelleting out bullets in his vicinity. Swiftly dodging every bullet, Peter proceeds to drop to the floor and stalks towards the man.

“You tore Harry to pieces, I have every right to be afraid!”

“He murdered GWEN!”

“He was sick! You're sick!”

The man hastily digs through his pocket for another set of bullets, unfortunately he was out of ammo. A menacing grin spreads across his face as he stepped forward and gripped the gun's barrel, bending it around the man’s hand. As Peter watched the guard quiver, MJ made a run for it down the hall and pulled out her cellphone to dial S.H.I.E.L.D.

“Does she pay you enough to die for her, little man?”

“P...please...”

The blood red slime spread back over his face as he grasped the man's neck tightly, slamming him back against the wall and right through it without any effort. Blood trickling slowly down his hand and drops falling to the floor. He heard a wave of laughter in his mind as his adrenaline raced with the thrill caused by the fear emitted by the guard.

_Please stop, don't kill him!_

**Kill him slowly! Make him suffer! Break a bone for every bullet he fired!**

Peter peered over the man’s shoulder, looking for his ex-friend and then spotting her when she disappeared into the elevator. He could catch up to her, but her fleeing from him for the rest of her life was interesting just the same, let her be afraid. Let her feel hunted, as her betrayal  had made him feel. With a swift flick of his wrist, he broke the guard's neck and slunk back into the darkness, before disappearing completely into the dense fog of New York City.  

 

* * *

 

Wade Wilson strode into S.H.I.E.L.D.'s briefing area, rubbing the back of his head slightly as he saw Agent Coulson and Steve Rogers seated at the table. He hadn't been called in for a solo mission before, so he was rather nervous.

“Mr Wilson take a seat...”

“Thank you, agent Coulson. So what can I do for you?”

“We hear that you made great strides with your therapy and even though you're still unpredictable you're reliable and patient.”

“I work hard every day, sir.”

“We know you do, Wade. Now...we have a mission only you can handle.”

He glanced aside at Steve Rogers, Captain freaking America, the guy who had taken him in and gotten him the help he needed after he took down Project K. Though he doubted there was a mission no one else could handle, those words of trusts from Captain Rogers meant the world to him.  

“Have you ever heard of Carnage?”

“Of course Agent Coulson, a rogue klintar, offspring of Venom, took over Kasady about seven years ago, was extracted from Kasady and was stored away...”

“That symbiote escaped actually, it resurfaced rather quickly.”

“Have you ever heard of Spider-Man?”

“Of course, Cap. He was a young hero in New York City, well until he tore one of his villains to pieces on live news... I have heard about it, I was still in project K at the time so I don't know much about it.”

“We have footage of the event and what followed after. We have reason to believe that Spider-Man had been taken over by the Carnage symbiote at that point. He has been off the grid for four  years, but now he's returned and already has one kill on his name. The person was bodyguard protecting a celebrity he used to be friends with.”

Wade frowned at that and looked at the tablet Coulson was sliding over to him, picking it up he saw two video files and a text file. He glanced up at them curiously as they stood and began to walk towards the door.

“Wade, I trust you to look through this material and tell us if you're willing to try and bring this to a peaceful solution, else we'll have to send in a kill team...”

“I'll look over the material Cap.”

“We hope you'll make the right choice Wade...”

They left him alone in the room as he scrutinized the tablet in his hands. Pulling off his mask, he pressed a finger to the small icon and opened the text file, then proceeding to read through it silently.

 

**Name:** Peter Parker

**Code Name:** Spider-Man

**Age:** 22

**Known relatives:** Deceased

**Information:**

Around the age of 15, an unknown event caused the young Peter Parker to acquire spider-like abilities. Details of his exact power set are unknown,but what we gathered from several studies, it was discovered that he has super-human strength and seems to have rapid healing. Another discovery was a strange webbing being used by the mutatee, however it's uncertain if it's biological or man-made. Until the events on live television, when he was 18, not a single one of his encounters led to permanent damage or deceased enemies.

**Current status:** Working as a mercenary, though he's just as likely to kill his employers as he is their targets, unstable and vicious, most common method of killing is slight strangulation before snapping the victim’s neck.  
  
---  
  
 

The file had included three photographs, one of a teenage Peter Parker,another of Spider-Man in the early stages, and finally a blurry photo that looked to be from a security camera feed, depicting an eerie red figure covered with inky black markings and the insignia of black spider on their chest.

He studied the pictures intently and sighed, the kid looked sad and a bit lost to him. Only appearing to be danger to himself,something Wade himself remembered being at one time. This kid might still be in there and if he didn't take this job, many people would die. Including the kid.

Before making a call to his superiors, Wade presses upon the video files and winces as the piercing screams of a young man in the goblin armor being torn to shreds filled his ears. The shaking form of Spider-Man, stood close to the corpse and of course there was rage in his previous actions, but more than that, there was panic in the aftermath.

The next video file was from a police car camera  aimed at the Parker household, where a woman was trying to calmly talk down the Spider as cops had their guns aimed towards them.  The woman stood in front of the young hero protectively, shielding him with her body as she tried to reassure him. It was evident that she was visibly shaken by the blood soaking the boy, but she didn't back down when he had an outburst.

One cop suddenly fired, perhaps in fear, but resulted in the woman being hit, other cops followed their example instantly. The agonizing screams from the young man were clear, even if the video was soundless. The mask on his face tore to ribbons as something red pierced through the fabric from his left ear, wrapping around the entire body in seconds. From that instant, the hero’s body gradually sped up and eventually became a blur. If their bullets actually hit him, there was no evidence of it as he savagely tore through the cops.

Wade grimaced, turning away slightly as he stopped video and placed the tablet back on the table. The few images he saw were haunting; minced body parts and blood flew across the scene as bloodied tendrils lashed out dangerously at the few remaining officers. Lastly was an ominous figure panting in place as the remaining victims blood and pure gore rained down upon him.

The man held his head in his hands and sighed, quickly disbanding the thoughts in his head as he got up to search for Cap and Agent Coulson. He'd leave for this missions right away, the faster he could go onto tracking this guy, the faster they could decide if there was any help to be given.

“Big chance I'll get torn to pieces if I approach this guy...BUT...I am this guy's only hope...I hope he's still in there...”

 

* * *

 

He yearned for another fight, for another kill, but Peter Parker stayed put on the roof he had spend many nights on during his early years. The voice in the back of his head continuously nagged him for some action, making his body uncomfortably itch for it. Yet he refused to budge from his spot as he listened to the sounds of the city around him.

“Good evening, Mister Parker...”

Peter nearly jumped at the gritty deep voice that rung out from the roof entrance. A man in a black red suit stood there, scabbards on his back, several guns strapped on his body and a tool belt with pouches around his waist. Most likely a merc.

**Someone we can kill**

_Lets see what he does first..._

“What do you want?”

“I just want to talk to you, but you seem itching for a fight, so whichever you prefer...”

The man casually walked away from the door, but his body language portrayed him as an extremely skilled fighter. Yet he left a lot of openings for an attack, Peter knew right away that he could exploit this disadvantage.

“Who are you?”

“They call me, Deadpool.  Do you still go by Spider-Man? I used to own Spider-Man boxers and a plushy, I was a big fan...”

“Was? What changed, you look like a guy who can appreciate bloodshed. Hell you look like a born killer...”

They circled each other, almost playful in their movement, Deadpool took this time to observe Peter’s form flawlessly, looking for any openings. Yet could not find any, Peter however found plenty of openings on his opponent.

“It doesn't take much gut to kill, but it takes a lot to show mercy, only truly strong people can show mercy. I just go through life one coconut at a time.”

“Mercy is a weakness, it will only give them a chance to stab you and your loved ones in the back...”

“Killing of people weaker than you is just as weak though...”

“Everyone is weaker than me.”

**Even you hero**

“There is always someone better, Carnage.”

“I am not Carnage!”

Peter moved in a flash as the thin layer of goo coating his skin hardened to offer protection against the blades his opponent unsheathed. The fight was something else, Deadpool didn't offer him any openings now that they fought, later resulting in him having to use his symbiotic tendrils to lash out at him.

The fight went on for what felt like hours, both had accumulated various lacerations and wounds. Eventually only being able to heal the most minute of injuries quickly and dealing with others that weren’t quick to heal. Peter relished in the thrill the fight brought him, laughing hardily and engaging in it to its full extent. This was a rush he had not felt in a long time, especially since killing had stopped giving him what he needed.

“Enjoying yourself, Peter?”

“Peter Parker is dead.”

“Is Carnage dead to?”

“Peter Parker and Carnage died and made me!”

“Ooooh my, does Carnage agree with that?”

“I am here aren't I?”

“Are you really? Are you who you want to be?”

“I am what I am!”

Deadpool lowered his defenses as he observed him, this gave Peter an opportunity to use his webbing to disarm him, before moving in and snapping his neck. The man didn't crumble however, instead he could see him grin through the mask before he was taken into a bear hug.

“Had your thrill yet?”

“What are you?”

“Unkillable, for the most part anyway.”

**Tear him to pieces!**

He moved on instinct, sinking serrated teeth into the shoulder pressed against his cheek and clenching tightly before kicking the man back with full force when their arms loosened from around his torso.  A stream of curses and insults escaped his lips before the hero is slammed against the brick wall.

 

* * *

 

Deadpool’s spine shattered upon impact as he slid down and laid against the crumbling bricks. Wade Wilson didn't back down easily though, not when there was someone who needed him.

“You want to spar like this some more?”

“You call this sparring?”

“Yeah, this is sparring for me, I am used to a lot worse honestly... apart from the biting. Hulk never did that... luckily.”

To Wade's shock that actually made the Spider chuckle as he got back up, coming to the conclusion that his back would still be hurting for the next few hours.

Wade moved to pick up the backpack left next to the door and pulled out a bag of burritos he had brought as a peace offering.

“I don't know about you, but I am hungry and I doubt my shoulder tasted good...”

“How do I know you didn't drug those?”

“You won't until you eat them...”

He threw a burrito at the suspicious Spider before he unwrapped his. The burrito got snatched out of his hand swiftly with webbing before the one he'd thrown got tossed back at his head. The Spider had a large dose of paranoia, not that Wade blamed him for it.

“I was a merc before I got my powers...”

“You in some freak accident?”

“Nah, government testing...”

“So why are you not a merc anymore...”

“I got found and helped and I decided I wanted to pay that forward.”

Wade watched his company from the corner of his eyes as he pulled up his own mask, revealing his scar covered skin. He could feel the spider’s gaze burning through his skin as he devoured his burrito. It was only when he started on his second burrito that the layer of red goo over Peter’s mouth receded slightly and allowing the first burrito to be eaten.

Wade smiled faintly and threw him the last burrito before crumpling the bag up then winking at Spider as he threw the trash off the roof haphazardly.

“Oooh no littering, you're so evil...”

“I know, I am irredeemable.”

The Spider kept his distance and if he wasn't so dangerous Wade might mistake him for a very lost puppy, but it was more like a cornered wolf ready to strike.

Wade shot him a grin as he shuffled in place, allowing the slight pain in his back to settle before picking up the backpack and slinging it over his uninjured shoulder.

“You know what, I am in town for a while, I'll come to this roof every night after I finished my stuff, you can beat the crap outa me and get fast food out of it...I am a masochist that way.”

Wade kept true to that word and after several weeks of meeting with each other, the spider themed mercenary would gradually sit closer and ultimately sat right next to him as they ate.

Sure, he would poke at Peter’s sore spots every now and again. Wade wasn't so sure how he felt about the sparring match that ended with him getting his head got torn off, at least Peter had been so kind as to return it.

“So how many times are you going to dismember me out of curiosity, webs?”

“How many more times are you gonna go easy on me?”

“Don't wanna hurt you man...”

“I am a killer don't go easy on me, Wade you know better.”

“I know better indeed, I know I am a killer too. I know for a fact that everyone has a reason to be as they are... and they just need help...”

“I need nobody's help!”

Wade sighed and stood up, nodding faintly as he pulled his mask back down, tomorrow would be his deadline to bring Peter in and if he didn't succeed tomorrow ….it would be over for the young merc.

 

* * *

 

Peter Parker had barely taken any jobs since Wade had joined him on the roof for the first time, the jobs he had taken had lacked the challenge and thrill that fighting with Wade offered him. Even though he knew Wade held back to avoid hurting him, it was absurd since he didn't hold back against Wade...much.

**We should just kill him and be done with it**

_He's a friend_

**We don't have any friends!**

Peter dispersed the symbiotic goo that covered his head, blinking till his eyes cleared up and then looked up at the brumous skies above. He had seen much cleaner skies in his past four years, but somehow there was nothing better than being home.

**Being home covered in blood is better, listening to the sounds of screaming...**

Peter shook his head as he watched Wade join him on the roof, a bag of burgers from Five Guys in his hands as he gave a grin from behind that mask of his.

“Hey pretty boy, got us some of the best burgers in town, let's eat these while they are still hot shall we?”

“Pfffft you just wanna delay getting your ass kicked...”

“Maybe...maybe I don't wanna eat my food cold for a change.”

He chuckled and flopped down on the edge right next to Wade, grabbing the burger eagerly as he dug into it hungrily, Wade doing the same as they watched out over the city.

“I would have killed to have company like this when I started out...”

“Well you did kill to get to this point.”

“True, true, so why does a hero hang out with a guy like me? You've been making the news for your stunts in the city you know, I ain't blind.”

“Because I wanna save you, Webs...”

“Nothing left to save, nothing left to save…. I am what I am.”

Peter grabbed for the next burger when his senses went wild, right before the sonic disruption device on Wade's belt went off. He had let his guard down and he hadn't spotted the tool. A moment of weakness, a craving for a friend.

The symbiote cried out and twitched around him, inside him, he felt like his blood vessels would pop from the strain of carnage twisting around, his brain throbbed painfully and felt like it was being torn apart from the inside. His body toppled off the edge of the building, but he could feel the tight pressure of Wade's hand grabbing his wrist yanking him in his arms as he trashed.

He felt Wade throw himself back on the roof as a stab of pain came from his neck, seconds later a fire spreads throughout his veins, the symbiote’s shrill screams cried out even harder as he felt himself weaken completely.

He clawed at Wade in a flurry, but it didn't do much damage as the sound of several boots ran across the roof and he was quickly pulled off Wade and thrusted into a containment unit lowered from a S.H.I.E.L.D jet.

The feeling of betrayal burned deep down inside him, anger and disappointment filled his being as he glared in disgust at the first person he'd let come close to him in years. He should have known, just like MJ Wade would betray him.

 

* * *

 

Wade gazed at the hospital bed housed in Peter’s cell, rubbing the back of his head nervously as he remembered the times he had spend in that very same cell. It had been several days since he had used Peter's trust to inject him with Anti-Venom particles.

Peter had recovered for the most part, though mentally and physically he had gotten quite a shock from being separated from the symbiote for the first time in four years. When he wasn't trying to tear his cell down, he was laying in the bed nearly catatonic as he stared at the ceiling muttering to himself.

He braced himself for the worst as he went inside the cell, the moment he closed the door Peter was already on him, beating him viciously, with an anger that hurt Wade in the deepest part of his being. Wade knew the sting of betrayal all too well, but sometimes you have to do bad things for good reasons.

“Peter, Peter calm down!”

“I am not PETER”

“You are Peter Parker, we cleared Carnage out of your system completely.”

“I don't want him out of my system! Give him back! GIVE HIM BACK!!!”

Every word was followed with a harsh blow, each hit eventually made Wade crumble with several broken bones, among which was a rib that pierced his right lung, the guards in the hallway moved to interfere, Wade simply raised a calming hand.

“You want him back because he takes away the pain right?”

“...I need him back...why doesn't matter...”

“Gwen died by the hands of your friend Harry and in the rage that caused Carnage got to you, you never got to grieve to process, you listened to the voice that told you revenge was the only way...”

“I am not listening! I AM NOT LISTENING! SHUT UP!!!”

Wade groaned as he got a kick in the head from the screaming Peter, who was trying his best not to listen to him, but Wade knew he needed to hear this, he knew Peter needed to start to grieve.

“So you did as he said and went after your best friend and you started fighting, in your rage you didn't control your strength and the moment you tore the first piece off the blood rage from Carnage only increased, but you were still fighting it, still resisting. So you went home, trying to find a haven some peace of mind.”

“SHUUUUUUUT UP!!!!”

“But the cops were there and you aunt was outside panicking...”

Wade watched the man devolve into a tantrum throwing toddler as they twitched and curled up on the floor before withdrawing into a corner of the room.

“So you told her to get away from you, that it wasn't safe, but she wouldn't listen, so when the gunshot came and your aunt crumbled, just like your uncle had, you snapped.”

Wade notices the tears starting to form in Peter's eyes and in that moment he looked so lost and fragile that Wade feared he might snap the young man in a different manner. He had to though, so Peter could come to terms with it.

“So you surrendered to Carnage, but you were no Kasady. After revenge was gotten you felt regret, you withdrew but you still resisted, that's why unlike Kasady's kills yours were all criminals, that's why you were just as likely to take out your employer and that's why since you came to New York you barely took any jobs because you had our fights to tide over the need for adrenaline to feed Carnage.”

“...shut up...”

“You never stopped fighting Peter, so let me help you fight now, to build your life back up, to be a hero again...”

Wade stood up knowing that his body was mostly healed from the injuries it sustained, then sauntered over to Peter and held a hand out towards him gingerly. He smiled reassuringly as Peter tentatively put his hand into his. Their fingers intertwined tenderly, Wade gently squeezed the man’s hand a soft proof of their connection before he pulled him to his feet.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I am superbly grateful for my super beta Furdonkadonk <3


End file.
